Paradise is Nowhere
by Darjzla
Summary: Par la faute de son père, Drago a gouté au fruit défendu et veut y croquer une seconde fois. Mais le Sang-Pur n'est pas vraiment d'accord... Malcest, slash, lemon !


Blabla de l'auteure

**Titre :** Pour les nuls en anglais : « _Le paradis n'est nulle part_ »

**Disclaimer :** Le tapis persan est à moi. Après, tout le reste est à J.K.R...

**Pairing :** Mon préféré, Lucius/Drago !

**Rating :** M, naturellement.

**Notes :** Malcest _(j'adore ce mot !)_, yaoi et tutti quanti ! En fait, c'est une sorte de suite à ma fic' Eine bleibende Erinnerung dans laquelle Lucius ne voulait pas voir Narcissa alors, à la place, il va câliner Drago... Je n'ai pas voulu la mettre en second chapitre, on peut la comprendre sans avoir lu l'autre. Sinon pour cet OS, une amie m'a mise au défi de mettre Drago en seme _(=dominant)_ à un moment. Marilyn Manson nous donne de drôles idées...

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! _(Je l'espère...)_

* * *

**Paradise is Nowhere**

_Personal Jesus - __Marilyn Manson_

C'était fait. Le vœux du Sang-Pur s'était réalisé. Ce souvenir restait gravé dans sa chair, encré au plus profond de lui même, dans les abysses de son âme. Il avait pourtant essayé de briser cet envoutement, ce charme maudit qui l'amenait irrémédiablement à repenser à cette nuit dès que ses paupières se fermaient. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, le jeune Malefoy n'avait de cesse de songer à son père, à ce corps si tentateur, aux multiples tortures -ô combien jouissives- qu'il pouvait lui infliger. Il avait gouté au fruit interdit et voulait absolument y croquer une seconde fois.

_Je pense qu'il n'existe tout simplement pas de paradis. Ce n'est qu'une invention futile des moldus, vulgaires imbéciles terrorisés par la mort. Je ne crois pas au paradis et, si par hasard il existait, j'en serai banni. Alors je peux me damner en toute liberté._

Drago secoua sa tête blonde, chassant ses pensées comparables à une nuée d'insectes particulièrement nuisibles. Il tâta sa poche pour vérifier que la petite fiole s'y trouvait toujours puis il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son père poursuivait sans se lasser son interminable laïus, critiquant le moindre geste du Serpentard, enfonçant le clou un peu plus profondément. Mais son héritier ne l'écoutait pas.

Le blondinet parcourut du regard la chevelure soyeuse de l'aristocrate qui tombait soigneusement sur ses épaules. Il mourait d'envie de passer ses doigts au travers comme il l'avait fait ce soir là. Le patriarche s'agita brusquement, secouant une liasse de parchemins, ce qui dévoila son bras gauche. La marque des Ténèbres contrastait sur sa peau diaphane, les fines veines formaient un complexe réseau violet. Le sorcier s'énerva davantage, demandant comment il osait se faire battre par une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais gardait curieusement son regard rivé sur le lourd lustre qui trônait au centre du bureau.

Depuis cette soirée torride, Lucius l'avait d'abord évité, ne se présentant même plus lors des repas. Sa mère s'était alors énervée. La pauvre femme croyait que son mari la fuyait, _elle_, issue de la puissante lignée des Black. A partir de ce moment, il avait opté pour une autre tactique. Il ne regardait plus son fils, même s'il s'adressait à lui. Drago en avait beaucoup souffert, assez pour que sa souffrance transparaisse sur son visage. Narcissa s'était naturellement inquiétée, son instinct maternel plus qu'aiguisé, et avait exigé que son mari parle dans les plus brefs délais au Serpentard. N'ayant aucune envie d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, le Mangemort s'était immédiatement embarqué dans de hargneuses réprimandes, espérant que son héritier le fuirait au plus vite.

Le Malefoy donna un coup sec de baguette en direction de l'armoire et une ancienne bouteille de whisky Pur Feu, l'étiquette jaunie par l'usure du temps, vola jusqu'à la table. Il se tourna pour attraper une flûte de cristal puis se servit copieusement, observant cette fois ci la cheminée en marbre. La petite fiole tomba sans un bruit sur le parquet lustré, répandant les quelques gouttes restantes du philtre. Hypnotisé, Drago ne détachait pas ses yeux de la coupe que son père vida d'un trait.

Lucius pianotait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, impatient et mal à l'aise. _Il_ ne partait toujours pas. Le jour suivant son « dérapage », il avait décidé que cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Mais il le _sentait_. Ses prunelles habituellement froides qui tentaient de le sonder, son corps qui vibrait d'un désir malsain à peine contenu. L'état de son fils empirait chaque jour, consumé par cette même concupiscence qui l'avait rongé pendant de nombreuses années. Le sorcier n'était pas dupe mais il ne devait plus le corrompre, pourrir un peu plus cette âme en perdition.

Drago sourit, la mine réjouie. Les joues de son père s'étaient brusquement colorées sous l'afflux sanguin et sa respiration s'accélérait. « Un Malefoy se doit d'être rusé. » Il avait scrupuleusement respecté ce principe prôné par Abraxas, avec l'aide de son parrain. L'aphrodisiaque de Severus faisait déjà effet, annihilant toutes pensées claires de la victime. D'un simple _accio_, il attira la baguette magique du Mangemort, l'empêchant ainsi de se retourner contre lui. Il lança aussi un _collaporta_ puis un _silencio_, appliqué à toute la pièce, pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire déranger. Posant les baguettes sur une table reculée, il revint vers Lucius, la démarche assurée, et s'assit sur le bureau.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise de soie d'une blancheur immaculée mais ne laissait entrevoir qu'une minime partie de peau. Son père étouffa une plainte et déglutit avec difficulté. Une part de lui même l'interdisait de lorgner l'adolescent et de tenir à tout prix sa promesse. L'autre, plus mesquine, susurrait que son enfant n'en était plus un et qu'il l'avait drogué pour arriver à ses fins, en bon Serpentard. Il fallait donc savourer le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Un long frisson électrisa Drago tout entier, l'irradiant de la plante des pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Enfin ! Enfin _il_ le regardait ! D'un gracieux mouvement des mains, il écarta avec douceur les pans du vêtement et le fit glisser le long de ses bras. Le tissu tomba légèrement, à l'instar de la volonté du Mangemort. Les iris glacés du Malefoy le fixait intensément, dévorant son torse de tous les côtés. Rejetant sa tête en arrière pour exposer son cou, le blondinet caressait avec volupté sa peau sans défaut, effleurant ses tétons rosis pour après flirter avec son bas-ventre.

Il dégrafa tranquillement la ceinture de cuir et se déchaussa par la même occasion. Ne portant plus que son pantalon, le Serpentard descendit de son perchoir pour s'assoir sur les genoux de son père, comme il l'avait fait durant sa tendre enfance. Mais le geste avait perdu de sa symbolique, noirci par une perversion latente. Drago planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et ne cilla pas lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent vicieusement l'érection comprimée du Sang-Pur. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait dominer, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Le soupir chaud du Mangemort l'incita à continuer ses petites escarmouches, sans véritablement le combler. Avec une nonchalance certaine, le jeune-homme le déshabilla, touchait par ci par là les muscles tendus sous ses doigts, poursuivant délicieusement cette torture tactile. Lucius se taisait, surpris par la débauche dont faisait preuve son fils unique, mais une faim sourde l'empêchait de refuser ses avances. Celui-ci était maintenant accroupi à ses pieds et jouait joyeusement avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement de son père.

Il le retira rapidement, dévoilant sans vergogne le membre gonflé du sorcier. Drago suçota goulument la pointe de la verge -comme il l'aurait fait avec une Plume en sucre de chez Honeydukes- et lapait le liquide blanc qui en perlait déjà. Le Mangemort tentait désespérément de rester passif, de ne pas commettre une seconde fois ce crime impardonnable. Le Serpentard l'engloutit alors dans sa totalité, titillant la face inférieure de cette hampe de chair avec la pointe de sa langue. Il malaxait avec doigté les bourses du plus âgé tandis que ses va-et-vient s'intensifiaient.

Dans un grognement bestial, Lucius le repoussa violemment et ils chutèrent tous deux sur le tapis persan. Le regard fou et la respiration haletante, ils s'embrassèrent sans une once de douceur. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient férocement, leurs langues luttaient l'une contre l'autre, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincues. Drago planta ses ongles dans le ventre musclé du Sang-Pur et le griffa cruellement, exprimant par cet acte la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. En réponse à l'attaque, le Mangemort arracha le dernier habit de son héritier et l'écrasa sous lui, le plaquant sur le sol.

Leurs cœurs battaient en duo, irrigués par cette même soif de sexe, ce désir charnel qui pulsait dans leurs veines. Les deux hommes voulaient se déchirer, se dévorer, faire payer à l'autre cette passion coupable qui gangrenait leur vie. Le besoin de forniquer, de baiser comme des bêtes, de hurler le plaisir qu'ils avaient en défiant les lois sorcières se faisait de plus en plus présent. Ils se ruèrent une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre tels des animaux enragés, dans un ballet endiablée où bras et jambes se croisaient, où crocs et bouches se rongeaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se toisèrent, l'excitation et la rage dilatant leurs pupilles. Leurs pensées n'étaient plus qu'une mer houleuse, il leur était impossible de réfléchir correctement.

-Je te veux, souffla le Serpentard d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. _Maintenant_.

Lucius plongea dans les iris de l'adolescent, si semblables aux siens, et ne rompit pas le contact visuel lorsqu'il commença à le préparer sommairement. Drago gémit de douleur et de plaisir, se délectant de ce mélange si paradoxal. Comme la première fois, il avait l'impression de se consumer, tel un majestueux phénix, sous cette masse de sensations qui le submergeait. Le tiraillement entre ses cuisses, le poids de son père qui comprimait sa poitrine, la tension quasiment palpable entre eux deux. Tellement bon.

Le Mangemort plaça son fils à quatre pattes et, sans plus de préambule, pénétra violemment ce fourreau de chair qui avait tant hanté son esprit par le passé. Le Serpentard émit un bref cri et cambra ses hanches avec insolence, voulant plus, beaucoup plus. Son père le prenait de toutes ses forces mais évitait de frapper sa prostate, son sourire sadique s'agrandissant davantage à chaque gémissement plaintif de l'adolescent. Par Salazar, songea le blondinet, pourquoi lui imposer ça ? D'un brusque coup de reins, Drago se dégagea de l'emprise du Sang-Pur et se jeta sur sa gorge, le faisant basculer.

Tirant sur les longs cheveux blonds pour exposer son cou, il y enfonça ses canines à la manière d'un vampire et mordit sauvagement le sorcier. Une lueur démente habitait ses yeux gris lorsqu'il suça le liquide carmin qui s'échappait de la meurtrissure. Une nouvelle fois, le Serpentard parcourut le torse musclé du chef des Malefoy, écorchant la sensible peau pour contempler le précieux nectar qui coulait, formant de petites larmes rouges. Il avait tant pleurer à cause de _lui_. Tant saigner par _sa_ faute. La fureur si longtemps réprimée explosa alors, noyant son corps sous une vague brulante, asphyxiante.

Lucius plaqua une main sur sa bouche, le dos arqué par le terrible déchirement qui irradiait son bas-ventre. Dans un état second, il dévisagea son fils dont le beau minois était enlaidi par une haine viscérale envers ce père qui l'avait sorti de sa solitude une nuit pour l'abandonner peu après. Drago l'étouffait avec lenteur, une main sur sa trachée, et le pénétrait durement. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, dominant dominé, roi battu par le pion. Un mince filet de sang coula de son intimité, tâchant le tapis. Sa vision se troublait, obstruée par de nombreux points noirs, et sa respiration s'amoindrissait. Le Sang-Pur n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire malmener, et encore moins par son propre enfant.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il agrippa le fin poignet de sa progéniture, le serrant à le briser. Les deux sorciers roulèrent aussitôt sur le sol pour mener la suite de leur combat acharné. Lucius reprit le dessus -dans tous les sens du terme- et plaqua le Serpentard contre le mur, vouant la belle tapisserie au Diable. Le jeune enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du Mangemort et fit pression sur le bassin de celui-ci pour qu'il le prenne rapidement.

Le Sang-Pur augmenta sensiblement la cadence, pilonnant l'adolescent en sueur qui s'accrochait à ses épaules. Il lapait en même temps ses lèvres pulpeuses, les grignotait pour ensuite l'embrasser avidement. Le cri de Drago résonna dans sa bouche lorsqu'il toucha enfin sa prostate. Une larme solitaire fit son chemin sur les joues cramoisies du jeune et alla se perdre dans son cou. Aussi vite qu'elle était montée, sa colère s'évapora, remplacée par une tristesse infinie. Il se pressa fort contre son père, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui.

Durant toute son enfance, Lucius n'avait montré que peu de sentiments envers lui, arguant que l'amour était plus une faiblesse qu'un atout, dixit Lord Voldemort. La première nuit avait été un pur bonheur, une divine révélation : le sorcier le _désirait_. Ce n'était peut être que sur le plan charnel mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Alors quand le Mangemort avait choisi de faire volte-face, sa tourmente avait repris de plus belle pour finalement éclater dans une ampleur jusque là insoupçonnée.

Lucius passa un doigt sous le menton pointu de son blondinet qui sanglotait maintenant dans ses bras. Ses pleurs lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le tapis. Leurs langues se rejoignirent, s'enlaçaient étroitement, s'enchainaient l'une à l'autre. Leurs gestes avaient perdu la bestialité des premiers instants, empreints d'une pudeur nouvelle. Drago entoura la nuque de son père et admira les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui glissaient tels des fils de soie entre ses doigts.

Le Mangemort souleva légèrement ses hanches et le pénétra avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de l'abimer davantage. Le Serpentard ondula du bassin, l'encourageant à bouger. Le sorcier accéléra ses va-et-vient, sa verge percutant sans interruption la prostate du plus jeune qui jappait de plaisir. Celui-ci se cambrait à s'en briser l'échine contre le ventre de son père, les cuisses moites et les yeux clos, les fesses rosies par la rencontre de leurs corps à chaque pénétration.

Le Sang-Pur entrait et sortait à un rythme effréné, ses muscles luisant d'un mélange de transpiration suave et de sang. Drago attrapa son avant-bras gauche, suivant du doigt les méandres du tatouage. Taquin, il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, à la manière d'un chaton, pour ensuite aller chatouiller le creux de sa paume. Désireux, le Serpentard emmena cette même main près de son entre-jambe qui demandait grâce. Il poussa un petit miaulement suppliant qui, il le savait, ferait craquer son père. En effet, les doigts de Lucius se refermèrent aussitôt sur son membre douloureux et commencèrent leur exquise besogne.

L'adolescent haletait, ondulant des hanches comme les serpents pour mieux recevoir le Mangemort. Celui-ci s'assit puis passa un bras derrière sa tête blonde et le souleva, le laissant s'empaler de lui même sur sa virilité. Drago ramena ses jambes en arrière et poursuivit ses va-et-vient, guidé par les mains de Lucius posées sur ses hanches devenues moites. Le Serpentard s'appuyait sur son épaule, la respiration de plus en plus erratique et le corps tremblant.

Tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, le sorcier parcourait inlassablement le dos de son fils, escaladant les creux et les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale, s'égarant le long de ses flancs pour suivre la chute élégante de ses reins, peloter sans gêne le fessier rebondi. Drago gémit longuement et accéléra davantage, il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Sa tête partit brusquement en arrière, suivant avec une élégance innée la cambrure de son corps, et il se répandit entre lui et le Sang-Pur dans un cri passionné. L'aristocrate captura ses lèvres avant de jouir à son tour à l'intérieur de l'intimité étroite du Serpentard.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, assis sur le sol, savourant la douce plénitude qui les envahissait. Quand les battements de leurs cœurs se calmèrent enfin et que leurs respirations devinrent plus posées, les deux sorciers se regardèrent longuement, essayant de sonder l'esprit de l'autre. Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque les yeux mercures de son père, si froids d'habitude, se teintèrent d'une chaleur réconfortante. Lucius se redressa et l'invita à faire de même en le saisissant sous les aisselles pour le remettre d'aplomb. Une bouffée de honte monta au visage du blondinet à la vue des diverses plaies et égratignures qui souillaient la belle peau diaphane du Sang-Pur et au filet rouge sombre qui avait coulé le long de sa cuisse. Le Mangemort suivit son regard, resta silencieux un moment, puis lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires.

-C'est oublié, murmura-t-il avec gentillesse, caressant de son pouce la bouche charnue de l'adolescent.

Puis il l'embrassa amoureusement, goutant encore et encore au parfum fruité et raffiné de son fils. Quelque part dans son crâne, la voix d'Abraxas résonnait, marmonnant une énième fois « Un Malefoy se doit d'être rancunier ». Aux Détraqueurs les principes, pensa le patriarche, il n'allait pas molester son héritier pour ça...

Une petite toux discrète se fit entendre derrière la porte close. Les deux hommes se figèrent puis Lucius se rua sur sa baguette, les habillant d'un ample revers de main avant de désensorceler la pièce. Ils sortirent l'air de rien, le Mangemort lissant les plis imaginaires de sa robe comme à l'accoutumé.

-Vous en avez pris du temps, s'étonna l'épouse Malefoy.

-Nous avons beaucoup... parlé, rétorqua le grand blond de sa voix trainante.

Narcissa acquiesça, leur annonçant que des invités les attendaient dans le salon. Elle était rassurée de voir que sa progéniture avait de nouveau des couleurs aux pommettes mais s'étonnait tout de même de leurs cheveux en pétard, comme au saut du lit. La sorcière haussa des épaules, elle souhaitait juste qu'ils se rapprochent pour qu'ils profitent enfin d'une véritable relation père-fils. Le Sang-Pur suivit sa femme, collant au passage une discrète claque sur les fesses du blondinet. Drago en rougit de plaisir, les yeux pétillants. Par Merlin, cette fois ci, il ne le lâcherait plus, quitte à être voué aux enfers !

* * *

Narcissa peut être rassurée, les deux blonds se sont considérablement rapprochés !

J'aimerai tellement faire une longue fiction sur eux... Ah oui ! Avec des combats à couper le souffle _(Au dessus ou en dessous ?)_, des quêtes dangeureuses _(épisode I, à la recherche du lubrifiant), _des dialogues sublimes _(entre Oooh, Aaah et Hng...)_, des paysages grandioses _(entre le lit, le sol, la table, la douche, le bureau, le canapé, les jardins, la cage d'escalier, la Salle sur demande [Mouhahahaha, vaudrait mieux que Harry n'essaie pas d'y rentrer]...)_, des intrigues passionnantes _(J'ai couché avec Severus mais en fait c'était Harry qui avait pris du Polynectar pour se faire Luna qui fantasme secrètement sur le maître des potions qui lui voudrait bien se retrouver avec Sirius même s'il le déteste mais comme Sirius est mort, il s'est jeté dans l'arcade mais en fait l'arcade donne sur un monde vert et bleu avec Voldy et Dumby qui font la ronde sur la chanson des Telettubies, etc...)_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris tout ça moi ?...

Voilà ! Si jamais vous avez aimé _(l'histoire hein, pas les bêtises au dessus)_, une p'tite review ne vous avada kedavra pas !

Anz'


End file.
